Persephone
by Clarity Wu
Summary: [Chapter 3]. Mana yang lebih kau suka, keanggunan Pershepone atau keseksian Aphrodite yang disukai kaum pria? Kristao / Taoris Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Persephone.**

 **By : Clarity Wu**

 **Main Cast : Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

.

.

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Suara lemparan bola mengenai badan kurus nya. Entah yang pertama, kedua, ketiga bahkan hingga tak terhitung. Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam dengan hikmat, tanpa berniat untuk berpindah tempat.

Hingga sebuah bola menghantam wajah ayunya, membuat darah mengalir dari hidung bangir nya. Dia jatuh terduduk, mengusap cairan merah pekat itu dan tersenyum lirih.

Sialnya ini bukan yang pertama atau bahkan yang kedua kalinya ia diperlakuan buruk seperti ini. Minggu lalu dia bahkan harus mendapatkan perban dikepalanya karena jatuh dari tangga, sepertinya ada yang menaruh minyak di tangga yang ia pijak.

Atau saat ia harus pulang tanpa alas kaki karena sepatunya di buang entah kemana saat kelas renang berlangsung. Itu adalah hal kesekian kalinya setelah ia memasuki sekolah ini, tepat nya setelah ia kembali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut secerah matahari.

Ketika ia menolak sebuah penawaran dari pemuda itu, ketika ia justru membalas penawarannya dengan sebuah bogeman yang mendarat di pipi sang penawar dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan harga diri yang jatuh hingga ke telapak kaki.

 **Flashback**

Tempat di mana aroma alkohol begitu memabukkan bercampur dengan harum nya wine berwarna merah segar. Bagaimana orang-orang tak akan perduli dengan sekitar nya, karena lebih fokus terhadap wanita atau pria yang berada diatas pangkuan mereka.

Oh, Jika Tuhan tak melarang kenikmatan ini di Al kitab, mungkin Kris akan lebih sering mungunjungi tempat laknat tersebut.

Dia datang bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menggeliat dilantai dansa bersama para wanita dengan baju kekurangan bahan.

Mata tajam nya ia bawa berkeliling mengamati setiap sudut, dan seperti mendapat sebuah harta karun ia menemukan mangsanya. Seorang yang sedang meracik minuman di belakang meja bar. Seseorang yang telah menarik perhatian nya saat ia masih puber, hingga ia tau bagaimana nikmat nya masturbasi dengan membayangkan wajah pemuda itu.

Kris berjalan dengan santai, melewati para wanita yang terang-terangan menggodanya.

"Selamat malam Tuan, mau pesan a-pa?" Pemuda di hadapannya tak berani memandang Kris. Karena ia tau siapa yang ada di hadapan nya, sang penguasa di sekolah nya, pewaris tunggal keluarga Wu.

"Cocktail"

"Tunggu sebentar"

"Ini pesanan anda"

Zitao menyerahkan segelas minuman dihadapan pemuda yang dikenalnya itu sebagai Kris teman di kelas olahraga dan sastra inggrisnya, atau bahkan dia sudah mengenal pemuda itu saat tinggi mereka masih sebatas pinggang hingga mereka kini memiliki tinggi menjulang. Singkatnya mereka adalah teman kecil.

"Kau tumbuh dengan sempurna, bagaimana bisa Qingdao merubah mu menjadi secantik ini"

Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari gelas cocktailnya menuju Zitao. Sedangkan yang dipandang menghentikan kegiatannya meracik minuman. Zitao diam atau sedang mengingat suatu kenangan yang pernah ia jalin dengan pemuda dihadapannya kini.

"Apa yang membuat mu memutuskan kembali ke Beijing? apa disana kau tak menemukan seseorang yang bisa memuaskan mu?"

Brak

"Justin bisa kau gantikan aku sebentar"

Zitao meletakkan botol aluminium itu dengan kasar, telinganya jengah mendengar ocehan Kris yang kasar terhadap dirinya.

 _Kesalahan itu._

 _Menjadi semakin buruk._

 _Kembali mu hanya membuat luka lama terbuka lagi_

 _Kembali mu hanya membuat 'nya' sakit hati hingga mati._

.

Tao menatap bayangan nya di cermin, dia terlihat kacau, bayangan hitam di bawah mata nya semakin menjadi, waktu tidur nya menjadi berantakan karena jam kerjanya..

Tao menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajah nya, dia menarik nafas panjang untuk sekedar menenangkan fikiran dan hati nya, dia membuka mata nya dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok Kris di belakangnya.

Kris berjalan mendekati nya, semakin dekat, dan sekarang tepat berada di belakangnya. Tangan pemuda itu mencengkram pinggiran washtafel tempat Tao membasuh wajah nya tadi. Tao merasa posisi mereka sangat berbahaya.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Menurut mu?"

'Sial' rutuk Tao dalam hati, dia memang sudah sering mendapati perlakuan yang kurang sopan dari para pengunjung bar ini karena ia tau itu resiko pekerjaannya, tapi bukan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kris saat ini, dia masih bisa menolelir saat pengunjung mencolek dagu atau pipi nya, tapi apa yang di lakukan Kris membuat Tao sedikit mengeram. Dia merasa takut ketika Kris semakin merapatkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Tao. Di tambah ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kris di perpotongan leher nya.

"Lihat lah bagaimana tubuh mu sangat pas berada di pelukan ku?"

"Le-lepaskan" Tao semakin gelisah karena Kris tak kunjung menyerah, malah justru membalik tubuh nya dan mecengkeram pundak Tao.

"Atau memang tubuh ini merindukan pemilik _nya_?" Zitao mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan elang milik Kris yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Aku tak pernah menjadi milik mu dan tak akan menjadi milik siapapun, jadi lepas"

"Jangan jual mahal dengan ku, ingat siapa yang dulu dengan suka rela membuka pahanya untuk ku"

Mulut sialan milik Kris memang harus di ajari tata krama agar apa yang keluar dari sana tak membuat hati siapapun perih mendengarnya.

Kris tersenyum mengejek melihat keterdiamaan Zitao terhadap perkataan nya. "Aku punya tawaran, aku akan membayar mu kali ini untuk setiap kali kau..."

Kris mendekat kan bibir nya ke telinga Tao dia membisikkan sesuatu dan..

Bugh!

Dia mendapatkan jawaban atas tawarannya tadi, Tao memukul wajah Kris dengan keras, mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan esok pagi.

"Sialan" Sebelum Kris sempat membalas perbuatan Tao dia sudah mendapati pemuda itu keluar dari Toilet.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan memohon dan merangkak di kaki ku lagi seperti _dulu_ Huang Zitao"

Flashback end.

Tao bangkit dari duduk nya, ia sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan darah yang mulai mengalir deras, dan menodai seragam olah raga nya.

"Berhenti menatapnya jika kau memang membencinya dengan taruhan hidup mu?" Chanyeol- atau lebih dikenal Chanli sebagai nama chinese nya -berkata dengan pelan walau itu memberikan dampak buruk bagi Kris.

Sedang mata Kris tak pernah lepas mengikuti kemana arah pergi nya Zitao sebelum tubuh itu hilang di persimpangan antara Toilet dan ruang peralatan olahraga.

"Menjijikan"

Kris melenggang pergi dengan meninggalkan suara 'bum' dari lemparan bolanya yang mengenai perut salah satu siswa di tengah lapangan.

"Ada apa dengan nya?"

Sehun pemuda dengan surai perak menanyai Chanyeol dengan aksen Chinesenya yang parah.

"Patah hati" Chanyeol membalas singkat dan pergi mengikuti Kris meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah kebingungan.

.

.

Dia memandang nanar pantulan diri nya di depan kaca. Melihat bagaiman lemah nya seorang Huang Zitao pemenang wushu tingkat nasional hanya bisa diam dengan tentram, tanpa ada niatan untuk melawan segala jenis penindasan yang di lakukan oleh teman-temannya karena berada di bawah kekuasaan seorang Wu

"Haah"

Helaan nafas penanda bosan akan segala jenis beban yang ia dapat di dunia. Sunguh ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan akan bersekolah disini atau tepatnya datang ke kota ini lagi.

Zitao tak menyukai Beijing.

Tring!

Suara ponsel itu menghamburkan segala jenis penyesalan yang telah ia putuskan. Penyesalan karna ia menerima beasiwa untuk bersekolah di sini dan membuat masa mudanya menjadi buruk melebihi tinggal di neraka. Hiperbolis memang, tapi itu yang ia alami hingga masuk ke tahun kedua ini.

"Tumben sekali anak ini menghubungi ku?"

"Ge, Winwin di-dia"

"Hei, tenang lah! Ada apa dengan Winwin hm?"

"Winwin berada di Rumah sakit"

Tao dengan tergesa memasukan handpone ke dalam saku, dia sedikit kalut setelah mendapatkan telepon dari teman adik nya. Qian Kun.

Dia bahkan tak memikirkan bahwa sebentar lagi kelas nya akan di mulai, Dia masa bodo dengan segala jenis hukuman yang ia dapat nanti, yang ada dalam fikiran nya sekarang adalah adik nya, Winwin.

"Taozi, mau kemana?"

"Zhoumi Ge, maksud ku Sir, a-aku akan ke Rumah Sakit" Tao mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terputus akibat berlari dari tengah lapangan hingga mencapai gerbang.

"Hah- Winwin berada disana"

"Apa? Bagaiman jika aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi kelas mu akan di mulai kau harus mengurus mereka atau kau bisa mendapat hukuman dari dewan sekolah"

"Aku akan mengizinkan mu kepada Tan Lashoshi"

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

Tak ada halangan atau kemacetan di depan sana, tapi bagi Tao Bus yang ia tumpangi terasa begitu lambat tak bersahabat. Dia ingin segera tiba di rumah sakit yang sial nya terletak jauh dari sekolah nya. 'Ayolah...' gumam Tao saat bus jutru berhenti lebih lama di halte saat ini, dia masih harus melewati dua halte untuk sampai di rumah sakit.

.

.

Tao berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit untuk menemukan kamar rawat adik nya. Dia menemukan nya, didepan sana ada seorang yang baru saja menghubungi nya dengan nada cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Winwin,?" Tao menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk didepan ruang rawat adik nya. Dia mengenalnya karena sang adik selalu menceritakan bocah muda ini setiap hari. Entah saat mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele, atau ketika Winwin kalah dari Kun saat bermain Playstation.

Mereka berdua bisa di bilang akrab, tapi hanya bisa di hitung dalam beberapa jam, setelah nya hanya ada pertengkaran lucu yang terjadi antara adik nya dan bocah ini. Dan kedekatan mereka ini lah yang membuat Kun merasa bersalah terhadap Tao karena telah membuat Winwin masuk Rumah sakit.

"Kami berdua di hukum mengelilingi lapangan oleh Zhang Laoshi karena kami berdua menolak untuk di pasangkan dalam satu kelompok, la-lalu saat kami hampir menyelesaikan hukuman tiba-tiba saja di-dia jatuh dan tak sadar kan diri Ge" Kun menjawab dengan bergetar ia takut teman nya itu kenapa-kenapa, ia semakin menunduk dalam ketika melihat raut wajah sedih dari Tao.

"Ya Tuhan"

"Ge, maafkan aku"

Tao menghela nafas sejenak "Ini bukan salah mu..." Dia menatap nya dengan damai tak ada rasa menyalahkan atau benci yang terlihat disana, ia tau bukan Kun yang menyebabkan Winwin masuk Rumah Sakit. "...mungkin dia memang kelelahan karena baru pulang dari bertanding sebelumnya, tak apa kau pulang lah?"

"Ta-tapi ge-" Kalimat Kun terpotong oleh seseorang dengan stelan jas putih dengan lambang Wu Medical Center di bagian lengan kanan nya, stetoskop yang ada di telinganya ia letakkan di leher, membiarkan alat pendengar detak jantung itu menggantung indah disana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah sadarkan diri, tapi bisakah saya berbicara dengan keluarga pasien?" Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Kunnie, sebaiknya kau temani Winwin di dalam, Gege akan berbicara dengan Dokter sebentar pastikan anak itu tidak membuat keributan oke?" Kun hanya membalas dengan senyuman lirih. Karena jujur dia merasa takut untuk bertemu Winwin, dia tak bisa menduga apa reaksi temannya itu nanti.

Tao lalu melangkah mengikuti Dokter yang baru saja mengecek kondisi adik nya. Raut wajah sang Dokter membuat dirinya gelisah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Winwin? Dokter sedikit berdehem untuk menyampaikan kondisi Adik nya. Dan selanjutnya suara dari sang Dokter membuat perasaan Tao runtuh seketika.

"Aku kira dia sudah menceritakan nya padamu?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Sudah ku duga, maaf untuk tak memberi tahu mu sejak awal Tuan Huang"

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda ingin sampaikan kepada saya." Tao tak tahu bahwa seorang Dokter masih bisa berbasa basi tak mutu seperti ini, ketika keluarga pasien sedang merasa cemas luar biasa.

"Begini, ini bukan pertama kali nya Winwin sesak nafas dan berujung dengan dirinya yang tak sadar kan diri, dia telah aku tangani sekitar satu bulan belakangan, tapi sepertinya dia tak memberi tahu mu apapun mengenai penyakit nya?"

"Apa dia mengalami cidera atau memar di tubuh nya? Dia memang akan selalu menyembunyikan nya dari ku saat sehabis bertanding"

Tao tersenyum mengingat itu, Winwin memepunyai sifat yang sama dengan dirinya, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia alami agar orang yang disanyangi nya tak merasa khawatir.

"Bukan itu, dia tak mengalami cidera apapun dalam pertandingan kemarin"

"Lantas?" Tao mencoba menyamankan tubuh nya, dia sungguh gusar, terlihat dari kaki dan tangan nya tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Dokter Li memandang Tao, ia menunduk sekilas untuk melihat hasil rekap medis yang ia dapat tentang kondisi adik dari seseorang dihadapan nya kini. Dokter itu berharap bahwa hasilnya negatif atau setidak nya kondisi pasien nya itu baik-baik saja, agar ia bisa menyampaikan nya dengan mudah tanpa perasaan bersalah. Selanjut nya, ia mengehela nafas dan tersenyum pahit, menyerahkan hasil foto ronsen itu kepada Tao.

"Aku bukan seorang yang pintar dalam ilmu biologi, jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan nya"

"Ada kelainan di paru-paru nya..." Dokter Li menunjuk area di sekitar tulang rusuk tempat dimana salah satu alat pernafasan sang adik bersarang. "...kita harus mengoperasinya segera Tuan Huang, jika tidak itu akan membahayakan nyawa adik anda" Dokter Li menyudahi kalinat nya dengan menunduk dalam. Dari awal dia sudah mengangap Winwin sebagai anak nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tao hanya ingin menemani Adik nya di rumah sakit, memperhatikan kondisi nya, atau sekedar mendengar Winwin berceloteh meminta untuk pulang. Bukan nya Tao tak mau menuruti keinginan nya hanya saja, dia tak bisa lepas dari selang oksigen untuk membantu nya bernafas.

Dan disini lah Tao sekarang sibuk dengan berlembar tugas yang harus di selesaikan nya untuk 30 menit kedepan. Karena ia membolos saat jam Song laoshi kemarin.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Seorang lelaki dengan setelan kemeja rapi, celana potongan lurus dengan sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap, di tambah kaca mata bening membingkai mata nya membuat Tao menoleh ke arah kiri nya.

"Ya? Ah tak usah eummm...Sir"

"Gege, jauh lebih baik" Pria dewasa dengan senyum yang dapat mendamaikan perang dunia. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang Tao rasakan saat lelaki ini berada disamping nya, membuat rasa takut akan segala macam masalah yang hinggap di hidup nya sedikit demi sedikit mulai sirna.

"Dimana Winwin dirawat kemarin? Dan Bagaimana keadaan nya?"

"Wu medical center, dia baik walaupun dokter mengatakan ia harus segera dioperasi" Tao beralih memandangi seseorang yang sudah banyak menolongnya, yang sudah menjadi nafas, tangan dan kaki ke duanya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya disini lagi.

"Aku akan membantu semampu ku"

"Gege sudah banyak menolong ku dan Winwin, ku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup selama ini"

"Tak perlu sungkan, Kesehatan Winwin yang terpenting untuk sekarang jadi tak usah pikirkan"

"Terima kasih"

Senyum termanis yang tak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun kini ia perlihatkan pada seseorang di hadapannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seorang dengan tatapan tajam di balik rak buku, kepalan tangan yang memperlihatkan rasa cemburu amat jelas terlihat disana.

"Kau bermain-main dengan orang yang salah Huang"

'Dad, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit nanti'

'...'

'Aku hanya ingin belajar untuk menjadi seorang penerus bisnis keluarga wu dengan baik, bukankah itu yang Daddy ingin kan?'

'...'

'Thanks dad' Seringai kejam bak Hades si penunggu neraka, menghiasi paras tampan nya.

.

.

Sebenarnya bagaimana rencana yang diberikan Tuhan untuk dirinya?

Dia bersumpah telah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini.

Tapi kenapa penderitaan tak pernah bosan menghampirinya.

Tepat seminggu Winwin dirawat di rumah sakit dan selama itu pula tak ada masalah berarti sampai saat.

Kun menghubunginya lagi-lagi dengan kabar yang membuat hati dan perasaannya kacau bahkan kali ini jauh kebih buruk. Seingatnya baru dua hari yang lalu dokter mengatakan kondisi Winwin baik-baik saja, bahkan mereka sempat beradu argumen tentang makanan apa yang harus dibawa Zitao saat mengunjungi nya nanti. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Wajah Zitao memucat menatap wajah Winwin yang terlelap. Tubuhnya di dorong dengan brangkar menuju ruang UGD. Dan Zitao hanya bisa pasrah saat ia harus menunggu di luar. Tubuh Zitao jatuh ke lantai, pandangannya kosong tetapi jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras dan juga cepat membuatnya merasakan sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Kun berusaha menenangkan gege dari temanya ini sebisa mungkin. Walaupun perasaannya sendiri juga kalut.

Clek

Zitao berdiri dan langsung menghampiri dokter itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada Winwin?"

Dokter yang menangani Winwin sejak dulu itu terdiam sejenak, "Zi? Winwin, d-dia harus segera di operasi" Zitao melemas. Pandangannya kembali kosong dan jantungnya kembali berdetak menyakitkan.

"L-lakukanlah terbaik yang dapat kau berikan" entah dorongan dari mana Zitao menggenggam tangan dokter yang ia yakin berusia sama dengan mendiang sang ayah. Ia sedikit mengabikan tata krama di saat sang adik sedang meregang nyawa didalam sana.

"Itu tak semudah yang bisa kita perkirakan Zi, banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti, bagaimana respon tubuh Winwin saat mendapatkan transplantasi paru-parunya, lagi pula itu membutuhkan biaya yang tak sed-"

"Aku mohon, a-ku akan mencari biayanya" Zitao memotong maksud sang dokter. Dia sudah tau alurnya akan kemana.

"Tolong jaga Winwin ku"

"Ge- Kau ingin kemana?"

Zitao tak menghiraukan teriakan Kun yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit, pandanganmya menatap lurus ke depan dengan air mata yang tak kunjung henti untuk mengalir.

"Ke tempat dimana aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang"

.

.

.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Persephone.**

 **By : Clarity Wu**

 **Main Cast : Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasnya tersengal, kakinya lelah, begitupun hatinya ikut gelisah. Keringat disekitar dahinya berlomba mengalir membasahi wajah ayunya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil makanan bagi paru-parunya agar ia tak mati kehabisan udara.

Didepan sana, ia bisa melihat gedung pencakar langit tempat ia akan mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi adiknya.

Tao menatapnya dengan lekat, ada keraguan di hatinya, walaupun tekadnya menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan. Sebentar lagi harga dirinya akan hilang untuk kesekian kali. Dunia benar-benar tak memihak padanya, semenjak dua tahun lalu, karena Apa yang dia sebut kebahagiaan hilang begitu saja.

Kenapa dirinya? Hanya kalimat itu yang ia ingin sampaikan pada Tuhan. Tidakkah Tuhan cukup mengambil segalanya dua tahun lalu. Lalu sekarang apa lagi? Adiknya? Tidak. Dia tak akan membiarkan Tuhan mengambilnya, sekalipun sudah dicatat oleh takdir, dia tak akan membiarkan Adiknya pergi.

Zitao mengusap wajahnya, Mengehela nafas kasar dan berlalri menju gedung apartemen yang berada 5 meter dihadapnya.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Kris ia baru saja selesai menikmati quality timenya di kamar mandi dengan ditemani aroma terapi yang menenangkan jiwanya. Bibir sensualnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna. Kris membuka kelopaknya dan memperlihatan sepasang coklat jernih sebagai warna irisnya. Pria itu sepertinya sudah tahu jika dia bakal kedatangan tamu malam ini, atau mungkin memang menantikannya. Terima kasihlah pada Chanyeol yang sudah memberitahu nya bahwa Zitao menemui nya untuk menanyakan di mana dirinya tinggal.

Kris segera berdiri dari dalam air, melilitkan handuk hitam pada pinggul, kemudian mengacak rambut pirang cepaknya yang masih basah seakan dengan cara itu dia bisa mengeringkannya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke lemari untuk berganti pakaian, sebelum bunyi bip bersala sari luar apartemenenya menghentikam aktivitas nya untuk mengambil _calvin klein_.

Jemari Kris memutar knop lalu2mendorongnya keluar, bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok cantik nan mengagumkan.

"Huang Zitao senang melihat mu disini." Kris berbasa-basi. Isi perutnya mendadak seperti terkena serangan gelombang air pasang. Zitao berdiri dihadapannya, dengan seragam sekolah yang satu kancing atasnya terlepas dan bernatakan di sisi bawah. Keringat yang mengalir membasahi wajah ayu nya justru semakin membuat kesan sexy di maat Kris.

Bibir warna persiknya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan deru nafas lelah akibat berlari membuat Kris kian bergairah, ia tak sabar ingin menjilat setiap sudut luar dan isi benda mungil itu dengan lidahnya. Dan jangan lupakan mata sayu nya dengan lingkaran hitam samar justru melebur menjadi satu keindahan dalam sososknya.

Kris mempersilahkan nya masuk, lalu Zitao melenggang dengan gemetar masuk kedalam apartement ini seperti seorang tahanan yang hendak memasuki penjara. Gematar dan dipenuhia rasa takut.

Mata Zitao menangkap seluruh visualisasi disekitarnya. Ruang tamu bergaya minimalis modern dengan perobot minim tapi mewah, dominasi warna merah tua, putih, dan hitam menyebabkan semua ruangan didalam apartemennya terlihat lebih luas dua kali dari ukuran aslinya, karena tak ada sekat apapun, dia bisa melihat keranjang berukuran king size di hadapannya. Acara mengamati apartement milik kris itu terhenti ketika Kris berjalan di sampingnya kemudian duduk diranjang berwarna merah maroon di hadapannya.

"Jadi katakan tujuan mu datang kemari?" Tanya Kris denagn senyum mengejek penuh artinya.

"A-aku menerima tawaran mu" jawabnya lirih namun masih ditangkap Kris.

"Kau tau... " Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Zitao yang mengambil langkah mundur. Namun tubuh itu berhenti ketika Kris menarik lengan nya dengan perlahan dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"...waktu itu aku benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban yang berbeda dari bibir ini, namun tindakan mu ini justru membuat ku sepenuhnya yakin siapa dirmu sebenarnya"

Kris mengusap bibir persik itu, Zitao memejamkan matanya menikamti setiap sentuhan yang sebenarnya ia rindukan sedangkan isi kepalanya mencoba mengingat setiap kalimat yang dimaksud oleh Kris.

 **Falahback**

 _A/N : Ini terjadi ketika Zitao pertama kali masuk ke sekolah Wu Internasional High School setelah kembali ke Beijing._

Sekarang dia tengah berdiri di cafetaria dengan nampan yang membawa danging panggang bertabur wijen diatasnnya, lengkap dengan daun selada sebagai pendamping dan tak lupa sekaleng _cola_ berada di tangan kirinya. Dia baru saja tiba di sini setelah berkutat dengan logaritma pagi ini. ia berdiri disamping Chen chairmate nya dikelas _mathematic_. Untuk melihat disudut mana mereka akan menyantap makanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau disana?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru untuk melihat dimana ia akan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Mata itu dibawa ke sekeliling cafetaria sebelum, berhenti pada seseorang didepan sana yang juga tengah memandangnya. Rambut secerah mataharinya yang tak pernah berubah. Hidung yang tinggi menjulang dengan sombongnya.

Zitao hafal persis bagaimana struktur anatomi wajah di hadapannya.

Sedang pemuda disanapun sama menatap lekat Zitao seolah ia baru menyadari bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan Zitao dengan sempurna.

Tatapan mata mereka saling bertaut, ada binar kerinduan yang terpancar. Dengan rasa kasih sayang yang tak pernah hilang justru semakin berkobar.

Walau ada jejak rasa perih dihati yang justru semakin mengakar.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri hati ikut andil bagian dan berkata masih mengingkan orang yang sama untuk menempati sisi terdalam disudut hati masing-masing.

Zitao lebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka setelah tangannya diseret oleh Chen menuju meja didekat jendela. Tepat 2 meter dari singgah sana Kris berada. Lain halnya dengan yang Kris masih menatap tubuh itu hingga mendarat dikursi dengan membelakangi posisinya.

"Perasaan ku saja atau Kris sedang melihat ke arah kita?"

Chen Si penanya dengan sumpit yang masih apik bersemayam dimulut nya bertanya pada Tao yang justru masih sibuk dengan daging yang di gelung di daun selada sebelum masuk dengan indah dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Perasaan mu saja Chen".

"Ya, aku serius Zi dia tak berhenti menatap ke meja kita"

Kini chen melihat perlahan melalui sudut mata nya.

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan makananmu atau aku yang akan menghabiskan nya?"

" _Arraseo ahjuma_ " bibir chen mengkrucut kucu menimbukkan gelak tawa dari Zitao.

"Ya, meskipun aku tak paham dengan bahasa ibumu bukan berarti aku tak tahu kau mengataiku hal yang jelek tadi, iya kan?"

Zitao tertawa pelan saat melihat airmuka Chen yang seolah menjelaskan kata 'dari mana kau tau' terlihat disana.

Meskipun pelan bukan berarti tak terdengar hingga ke sudut meja dimana Kris berada.

Suara yang sama indahnya dengan seseorang menenangkan nya ketika ia jatuh dari sepeda.

Suara yang menggemaskan saat merengek pada nya untuk dibelikan satu cup ice cream.

Suara yang menggairahkan saat ia menubruk inti pusat di dalam tubuh itu.

Suara yang sama, karena mereka memang berasal dari orang yang sama.

Kris mengingat segala kenangan nya bersama si pemilik suara. Dibarengi dengan rasa sakit yang mencekik hatinya.

Brak.

Cukup kris menikmati rasa sakit nya, ia beranjak dari cafetaria, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedari tadi menemani waktu istirahatnya. Ia sedikit muak-ah bukan banyak bahkan- dengan ini semua, dia butuh pelampiasan agar bisa melupakan sedikit rasa sakit yang mencekam ulu hatinya.

"Kris kau mau kemana!"

"Sudahlah hyung kita nimati dulu saja paha ayam ini, mungkin dia sedang kesal"

Kembali ke meja Zitao dan Chen mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka saat mendengar suara gebrakan dari seberang sana.

Zitao tak bernai menoleh atau sekedar melirik siapa pelakunya. Chen yang menyadari suasana menjadi mencekam mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Setelah ini mau aku antar untuk berkeliling"

"Em" zitao denagn singkat menjawab.

 _Kau membuat semuanya tampak menggelikan._

 _Berhenti memberikan warna pelangi dalam hidupnya_

 _Kalau kau juga menghitamkan dunianya._

.

.

.

"Di sebelah sana adalah ruang Auditorium, tahun lalu aku bernyanyi disana saat ulang tahun sekolah" Chen dengan bangga mengatakan hal itu walau saat ia bernyanyi, dia sedikit lupa karena bahasa chinanya masih belum sebagus sekarang.

"Benarkah?"

"Bukankah kau bilang pernah bersekolah disini saat menengah pertama?"

"Eum, sampai kelas dua lalu aku pindag ke Qingdao"

Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor digedung Artistic, dimana kegiatan belajar seperti olahraga, seni dani Sastra dilangsungkan digedung dengan warna identik biru muda di padu dengan putih gading ditiangnya.

"Ini Ruang workshop untuk murid yang mengambil seni Rupa dan disana... karya Tuhan yang paling indah"

Dari pintu berwarna coklat kayu keluar seorang dengan pipi setebal kulit bakpao yang mengalihkan perhatian Chen dari semerawutnya dunia.

"Ya?" Zitao mengikuti kemana arah pandang Chen berlabu.

"Hai chen?"

"Xiumin _hyung anyeong_ " Chen menyapa seseornag bertubuh mungil dengan bahasa yang belum pernah Zitao dengar sebelumnya.

"Ah Tao, dia Kim Minseok"

"Kim? Korean? Again?" sedikit menghela nafas, saat ia mengetahui betapa banyak nya warga korea yang ia temui saat ia kembali disini.

"Kim Minseok, atau Xiumin"

"Atau Baozi, pipi mu mirip dengan makanan berwarna putih itu. Aku Huang Zitao" Zitao menerima jabat tangan dari Xiumin dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau orang ke sekian yang mengatakan itu" Xiumin yang nampak bosan dengan panggilan it memegangi pipinya. Membuat gestrur agar pipinya bisa tirus dalam sekejab.

"Its cute xiumin ah"

"Em, Zi dia berada di tingkat 3"

"Ah, maafkan aku ge aku tak tahu"

"Sialan kau, kenapa tak memberi tahu ku lebih awal kim"

Zitao berbisik pelan ke telinga Chen. Sedikit memberikan tinju pelan diperutnya.

"maafkan aku, tapi Zi emm.. mau kah kau membantu ku?" Chen menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa?" Tao sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"Kau tau jelas maksud ku" Tao melirik kamana mata Chen berada.

"Aku tau sekarang, jadi ini taktik mu, baiklah tunjukan dimana ruang _literature_ berada dan aku akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan mu dengan Xiumin ge" jawab Tao dengan penekanan di setiap katanya agar Xiumin dan Chen mengerti maksud katanya.

"Ikuti koridor ini, setelah itu kau ambil kiri dan ruang kelas literature mu berwarna putih gading di bagian pintunya"

.

.

.

Ingatkan Zitao untuk memukul kepala Chen saat ia menumuinya nanti. Dia sudah berada digedung dimana Chen memberikan petunjuk dimana kelas literaturenya berada nanti, dimana ruangan itu juga mempunyai cat berwarna putih gading dipintunya dan sialnya Zitao baru menyadari bahwa semua pintu digedung ini berwarna putih gading. Dan sialnya lagi istirahat akan berakhir dalam waktu 15 menit.

Dia sudah membuka beberapa pintu berharap ada beberapa murid untuk ditanyai tapi berakhir ruang itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Ia bawa kaki rampingnya melihat sekitar, disini tak ada seseorang yang bisa ia tanya, mungkin masih ikut berjubel di cafetaria..

Tersisa 3 ruangan yang belum ia buka. Dan ia kini berada di ruangan lain siap membuka pintu.

Ckleck

Bukan aktifitas ajar mengajar yang Zitao lihat kini, bukan pula seorang guru yang tengah mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan siswa.

Melainkan...

"Aahhh Krishh Fasterrhhh"

"Kau begitu sexy Tiffhhh eunggh"

"Ahhh Krishh berhentihh adahh orang di depan pintuhhh"

Mereka, dua sejoli yang tengah mamadu kasih. Si wanita dengan tergesa merapikan bajunya. Setelah keduanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Sedang si pria nampak jengah karena kegiatannya baru saja di ganggu oleh kedatangan Zitao.

Si wanita beranjak pergi, begitu pula Zitao yang ingin melarikan diri

Tapi...

"Tunggu"

"Apa?" Bukan Zitao yang menjawab melainkan Tiffany. Tapi entah kenapa Zitao ikut berhenti saat pemuda itu mengtakan kata 'tunggu' seolah itu adalah panggilan untuknya.

"Mau aku bantu memasangkan Bra mu?"

"Sialan kau" Tifanny pergi meninggalkan dua manusia bodoh yang egois dengan perasaan masing-masing. Dua manusia paling munafik yang mengingkari rasa cinta yang tumbuh subur dihati mereka.

"Kau mau kemana Huang?" Zitao terkejut saat Kris memanggil namanya.

"Atau aku harus memanggil mu _peach_ hem?"

Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi, tapi kalah cepat dengan tarikan yang diberikan Kris pada pergelangan tangannya, tak lupa kakinya menutup pintu.

Lalu Kris mendorong tubuh Zitao, ke dinding memenjarakan tubuh ramping itu dengan miliknya. Dia mempertemukan apa yang menjadi candunya dulu, bibir warna persik kesukaannya, ia menekan bibir Zitao melumatnya dengan kasar sementara tangannya menahan sepasang tangan Zitao yang terus memberontak disisi kepalanya.

"Eunghh"

Kaki Kris bergerak membuka kedua kaki Zitao dengan lututnya, dan menggesek selangkangan Zitao dengan kakinya, menghasilkan jeritan tertahan diantara ciuman mereka.

"Rasa mu masih sama"

Kris melepaskan tautan mereka kemudian, menyeringai bangga melihat hasil kerjanya yang mengagumkan. Zitao berkali lipat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya dengan lelehan liur di bibirnya yang membengkak, napas yang terengah karena kehabisan udara.

"Yifan, berhentihh"

"Menggelikan saat mendengar nama asli ku di sebut oleh bibir ini"

Kris mengecup bibir Zitao, melumatnya singkat. Sedangkan tangannya ia bawa menuju pusat tubuh Zitao. Meremasnya pelan dan memberikan efek buruk pada tubuh Zitao. Ia menahan desahannya saat Kris semakin intens memberikan pijatan disana.

Tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Kris, tulang kakinya seolah mencair saat Kris tak henti-hentinya bermain di area selangkangan nya.

"Yifaanh"

"Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu, hanya keluarga dan teman dekat ku yang boleh melakukannya dan dalam hal ini kau bukan keduanya" Jawab Kris yang tenang berada di leher Zitao, memberikan kecupan dan gigitan disana.

"Kumohon hentikannh"

"Kita selesaikan dalam waktu 10 menit maka aku akan menghentikannya tapi, jawab _'tidak_ ' pada setiap pertanyaan yang aku ajukan, kau mengerti?"

Zitao menangguk kecil di ceruk leher Kris. Sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa karena tangan Kris mengancurkan akal sehatnya.

"Apa benar itu dirimu?"

Pergerakan tangan itu berhenti begitu pula Zitao yang diam dan tak berniat mengejar hasratnya. Dia tau apa yang di maksud Kris. 'pertanyaan yang sama dengan dua tahun lalu'. Dia sendiri mendorong tubuhnya dan Kris menciptakan sedikit jarak. Masih menunduk. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris.

"Apa itu kau?" Kris membawa wajah Tao untuk mendongak, ia menatao Zitao lekat, mencari sesikit kebohongan di mata panda milik Zitao. Tapi nihil.

"Maaf"

"Aku tak butuh kata maaf, aku hanya ingin kau menajwab _tidak_ ' apa susah nya?" Kris membawa wajah Tao semakin mendekat dengan menarik kerah lehernya.

"Apa benar kau yang berbaring diranjang bersamanya waktu itu?"

Tao semakin menundukan dirinya, tak ada kalimat penyangkal atau balasan yang dapat ia karang untuk di ajukan kepada Kris karena setia pertanyaan itu menghasilkan jawaban yang sama. Ya. itu mutlak dirinya.

"Sebenar nya siapa dirimu? Jalang yang suka menjajakan tubuhnya?"

Emosi yang diperlihatkan Kris tak ada beda nya dengan dua tahu lalu. Beda nya tak ada berbagai foto yang bisa ia lempar sekarang, dimana foto tersebut menunjukkan Zitao tengah berbaring dengan lelaki dibawah selimut putih yang sama tanpa memakai benang apapun di dalamnya.

Dan disaat itu pula Kris tahu _Melepaskan adalah bukti yang paling sempurna dalam mencintai seseorang._

Ia menyuruh Zitao meninggalkan hidupnya. Tapi hatinya menolak untuk di isi oleh orang lain selain Zitao.

"Eunghh"

Satu kancing pertama dari seragamanya terlepas.

Dengan jeritan nikmat yang ia lempar saat Kris mulai menggigit pundaknya.

"Apa kau mendesah seperti ini ketika bersama nya?" Bodoh jika Zitao menjawab tidak karena itu kenyataan nya. Pikiran Zitao kacau tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak terlihat menikmati sentuhan Kris dan Kris menyeringai untuk itu.

Kancing kedua terlepas, bersama lenguhan Zitao yang lolos saat Kris mulai turun mengerjai tonjolan merah muda didadanya.

"Apa kau melakukan itu karena kau menyukai dia dibanding diriku?" Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya kali ini. Kris merasa lega cinta nya tak terbagi, walau hati nya masih merasa sakit yang teramat perih.

"Lalu apa?" Zitao semakin mencengkram pundak Kris saat Kris kembali menggigit lehernya.

Kancing ketiga dibuka dan menyisahkan dua kancing lagi maka tubuh Zitao akan terlihat dengan jelas.

"Apa aku tak cukup memuaskan dirimu?"

"Ahhhh"

Dan bodohnya seorang Kris Wuu Desahan itu diartikan 'iya' olehnya karena saat ini akal sehatnya tertupi oleh rasa emosi.

"Tidakkhhh Yif-eumh"

Kris kembali membungkam bibir kecil berwarna persik miliknya. Melumatnya dengan gerakan berantakan.

Kancing ke empat terbuka dimana kulit putih khas asia nya terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau melakukannya karena uang"

Zitao mengangguk pelan di perpotongan leher Kris. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, ada rasa kecewa di lubuk hatinya. kenapa Zitao melakukannya untuk uang? Sedangkan kekasih nya adalah seorang yang mempunyai kekayaan melebihi orang yang sudah menidurinya.

Kris berusaha tak mempercayai perkataan orang-orang itu dua tahu silam, yang mengatakan Zitao adalah pelacur murahan yang menjajakan tubuhnya untuk di beri sejumlah uang. Dia percaya pada Zitao karena kekasih nya itu tampak polos dan murni. Zitao tak mungkin melakukan hal menjijikan itu. Dia ingin mendengar kata 'tidak' bukan kata yang justru membuat luka nya seperti ditaburi oleh garam.

"Jadi jawaban mu tak berubah?"

Kris mendorong tubuh itu, menciptakan sekat diantara mereka. Ia melepaskan tangan nya dari seragam milik Zitao.

Kancing kelima masih terkait, bersyukurlah karena bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Zitao jatuh ke lantai, sedang Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya bertumpu dengan lututnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Zitao. Ia bawa tubuh Zitao ke dalam pelukan nya. Mengusap surai hitam arang milik Zitao dengan lembut.

Jika kau fikir Kris melakukan nya karena rasa kasih, kau salah ia ingin membuat hati Zitao remuk redam seperti miliknya. Ia ingin membuat Zitao merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Namun yang tidak diketahui oleh Kris adalah Zitao jauh lebih hancur dari pada dirinya.

"Lain kali jual dirimu padaku jika kau memang membutuhkan uang" Bisiknnya pelan ditelinga Zitao. Kris bangkit dan meninggalkan Zitao dengan air matanya.

 _Kau tau bagimana cara menyakiti seseorang dengan kehadiran mu._

 _Kau terlalu ahli dalam mempermaikan perasaannya._

 _Lupakan dulu bahwa kau yang bisa membuat senyum terlukis di wajahnya._

 _Karena sekarang kau adalah orang yang menghadirkan tangis dalam kehidupannya_

 **Flashback end.**

"Jadi kau menjual tubuh mu? Lagi?"

Kris menekan kata 'lagi' untuk menyinggung perasaan Tao. Tapi anggukan mantap dari Zitao membuat rasa benci dalam diri Kris kian menjadi.

"Lalu, Tunggu apa lagi lepaskan pakaianmu? "

"Tapi kau belum-"

Zitao tak melanjutkan ucapannya kala ia melihat Kris mengeluarkan benda persegi di atas ranjangnya, kemudian mendekatkan ke telinga nya. Zitao melihat Kris berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Lakukan" setalah selesai berbicara Kris menyerahkan handpohone itu kepada dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu"

'Ni-nihao"

'Kita akan melakukan melakukan operasi untuk adik anda Tuan Huang'

"Tapi aku belum membayar b-biaya operasi nya?"

'Semuanya sudah ditanggung oleh Tuan Muda Wu'

'Terima kasih'

Zitao mengembalikan handphone kepada Kris melalui jarinya namun saat hendak menarik tangan nya tangan Kris justru lebih dulu menarik nya kencang dan membuat nya jatuh diatas ranjang dengan Kris yang berada di atasnya.

"See? Aku sudah melakukan keinginan mu sekarang giliranku? Lepaskan pakaian mu"

"Apa-"

"Apa aku harus mengulangi nya lagi?"

Detik berikut nya Tao melakukan nya, melepas kan satu persatu kancing seragam nya. Kris tak mempunyai kesabaran yang lebih dan...

Krak

-Kancing seragam itu berhamburan, Kris merobek seragam milik Tao. Bibir Kris menutupi Bibirnya. Panas menyentak ke dalam tubuhnya. Sekalipun Zitao sudah mengantisipasi hal itu, ia masih terkejut pada intensitasnya.

"Krishh ahhh"

Kris menggesekkan dirinya pada Zitao dan Zitao hanya bisa berbaring pasrah diranjang selagi lidah Kris menggali makin dalam, bersamaan dengan itu Kris mendorong tubuh bawahnya pada Zitao walau masih tertupi oleh kain penghalang. Kris mendominasinya, lidahnya mendorong masuk dan menarik keluar, menirukan gerakan bersenggama. Pegangan Kris di rambut Zitao mengencang, tubuhnya menyerbu tubuh Zitao sepenuhnya.

Zitao merasa linglung dan tersesat seraya berpegangan pada Kris ketika Kris menciumnya, tangannya mencengkeram Zitao, menekannya padanya. Tangan Kris bergerak ke lehernya, mengelilinginya dan menyentuhnya, lalu meluncur ke pinggangnya dan mencengkeram Zitao dalam pegangan yang tak dapat dikompromikan.

Pada saat bersamaan keterkejutannya hilang dan kenikmatan yang intens mengalir di

pembuluh darah Zitao. Jadi inilah. Inilah yang sesungguhnya. Kris menciumnya. Zitao memebawa tangannya ke atas dan mengalungkan di seputar pundak Kris, untuk menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut Kris. Zitao beraroma nikmat. Panas gairah menguar darinya.

"Dan apa kau tau bagiaman hancur nya diriku melihat kau bersamanya?"

Zitao memeluk Kris lebih erat. Apakah Zitao meenyesali perbuatannya? Sesungguhnya tidak, karena dia begitu merindukan tubuh diatasnya, karena ia merindukan bagaimana cara Kris menyentuhnya.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke dalam mata Zitao.

"Katakanlah kau menikamti ini," perintahnya, suaranya serak.

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya ketika jari-jarinya mengusap

kepala Kris. Kris meluncurkan tangannya dari lekukan pinggang Zitao ke wajahnya. Ia menangkup tulang pipi Zitao dengan tangannya "aku merindukan wajah ini" ucapanya dalam dan rendah, nada menuntutnya adalah mutlak.

Zitao menghirup udara dan mengamati Kris dalam keheningan. Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya. Kris melanjutkan, "kalau saja dulu kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, kau tak perlu menjual tubuh ini padanya" Katanya lembut denagn bibirnya mencium pipi Zitao dan merambat ke telinganya.

Zitao merasakan sentakan aliran listrik kedalam syarafnya ketika ia merasakan Kris mencium rambutnya.

Kris memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Zitao dengan satu tangannya yang kuat dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh leher Zitao.

"Krishhh"

Pikiran Zitao pecah berkeping-keping. Oh, Tuhan, godaan ini tidak mungkin dilawannya. Ia mati rasa.

Kris merasakan detakan jantung Zitao yang menggila. Tubuh Zitao bergetar untuknya. Ia melihat mata Zitao bergejolak panas ketika Kris menekankan tangannya di leher Zitao sewaktu Zitao terengah-engah.

"Cepatlah Krishhh"

Kris mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mulai melucuti seluruh benang yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua telanjang dengan sempurna, Kris kembali mengikat pergelangan tangan Zitao dengan tangannya yang besar dan menariknya ke atas kepalanya, memenjarakan dirinya. Dia mulai memasukinya dengan segera.

"Aku ingin perlahan-lahan."

"Akhhhh"

Kris menusuk dengan dorongan pendek dan mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya saat ia menggoyang di dalam Zitao. "Aku. Ingin. Melakukannya. Dengan. Lembut." Napasnya

mendesis keluar saat ia menusuk dirinya sepenuhnya. Zitao pening di bawah serbuan dan keterbatasan gerak karena tangan Kris pada dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan desahan saat Kris menarik pinggulnya kembali lalu mendorong ke dalam dirinya lagi dengan brutal, sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian tiga kali.

Tubuhnya mengejang di bawah lecutan Kris dan suaranya kasar di telinganya saat Zitao berkata,

"Krishhh s-sakit akhh"

Napas dan kata-kata Zitao yang lembut membasuh Kris. Menenangkan kebuasan dalam darah Kris dan ketidaksabarannya didinginkan saat berada di dalam diri Zitao. Memiliki

Zitao di bawahnya. Dia merasakan kedamaian dan mengambil napas menenangkan saat ia

membiarkan rasa, aroma Zitao menghanyutkannya. Gerakannya melambat, dan Kris dengan malas meraih dan mulai bermain dengan junior milik Zitao. Zitao merasakan raungan di telinganya saat gairah menusuknya sekali lagi. Junior Kris yang semakin keras di dalam diri Zitao, meregangkannya dengan setiap dorongan saat ia meluncur keluar dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam.

Tangan Kris di junior Zitao menggodanya, dan pemahaman yang fantastis bahwa ia bercinta dengan Kris menginvasi indranya. Itu terlalu banyak untuk ditahan, dan tubuh Zitao mulai mencengkeram bahu Kris saat Zitao mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaahh akuhh lelahh Krishhh"

desahan itu tak terkendali. Sedangkan Kris hanya menyeringai puas saat melihatnya.

Kris tersengal hebat ini bukan seks pertama nya dengan Zitao tapi dia tak bohong bahwa Zitao membuat hasratnya menjadi semakin meninggi, sekalipun ia melakukan nya dengan Tiffany atau dengan para jalang yang pernah ia sewa untuk menuntaskan hasrat nya mereka tak samaada dengan Zitao

"Ohhh Krishhh"

"Yahh seperti itu desahkan nama ku seperti saat pertama kali kita melakukannya"

Kris menghujamkan dirinya lebih dalam, mencari titik didalam tubuh Tao untuk mengantarkan nya ke puncak hasrat bersama.

Kris merasakannya saat orgasme mengambil kendali atas tubuh Zitao. Itu menyengatnya dan memancingnya agar mendorong lebih keras ke dalam Zitao. Lebih keras, lebih cepat, sampai gelombang intensitas mengalahkannya dan menarik pikirannya jauh dari tubuhnya sambil mendorong ke dalam Zitao dan bendungan terbelah dan Kris meledak dalam ekstasi.

Momen setelah itu dipenuhi dengan napas yang tidak beraturan, napas Kris dan Zitao.

"Akuhhh akanhh eungh.. Krishh akh"

"Bersamahhh"

Tunggu...

"Tidakkhhh janganhh di dalamh akhh"

"Arhghhhhh"

Terlambat.

Kris ambruk di atas tubuh Tao yang sudah kelelahan dengan aktifitas mereka berdua. Sedangkan Tao, Mata nya mulai, terpejam. Kris dengan perlahan mengeser tubuhnya kesamping, berbaring disamping Tao yang sudah mulai terlelap. Ia arahkan jemarinya ke wajah Zitao dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Tidurlah dan aku berharap saat kau terbangun nanti kau hanya akan menjumpai kebahagian dalam hidupmu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Hello... thank you for review, fav, and follow this absurd story.

Ah, this ff actually i've been uploaded on Facebook before with same title but different content.

Bingung ya sama alurnya? Sama. Saya newbie jadi kalau ada typo(s) ya nikmati saja. Atau alurnya yang maju mundur ya maafin juga. Ada yang mau ngasih saran siapa yang udah ehem nidurin Zitao? Yang as hot as Kris Wu pastinya, Kalau bisa aktris Korea sih kalo Tiongkok kurang greget kayaknya, tapi terserah lah. Kasih saran dikotak review ya^^ Sekali lagi Terima Kasih See you...


	3. Chapter 3

_Terima kasih karena telah membuat neraka ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada surga._

 **Persephone.**

 **By : Clarity Wu**

 **Main Cast : Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih pukul tiga dini hari tapi dirinya tak ingin melanjutkan tidur nyenyak nya. Bukan tanpa alasan melainkan karena ia terbangun oleh suara getar handphone-yang berada di meja nakas dekat dengan lampu tidur yang -sedari tadi tak mau diam.

Pemuda itu masih merengkuh tubuh yang berada dipelukan nya dengan erat. Melingkarkan tangan nya di atas perut itu dengan nyaman seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Dia merindukan kehangatan ini. Kris menyandarkan kepala nya pada ceruk leher Tao, mengecup pelan sebelum perlahan bangkit dari ranjang lalu menuju kamar mandi.

 **BRAKKK**

Setelah terdengar suara bantingan dari dalam sana Kris keluar dengan menebarkan aroma mint yang memabukan. Dia sudah rapi dengan setelan baju santai

Lalu dirinya berjalan menuju meja nakas meletakan _black card_ miliknya dan secarik note paper berwarna biru. Yang bertuliskan

 _"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membunuh mu nanti, gunakan kartu ini untuk membeli ponsel baru dan jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan nya"_

.

...

.

Dan suasana pagi ini benar-benar berbeda untuk Tao. Dimana ia terbangun di apartemen Kris dengan keadan kacau, sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan yang paling mengerikan adalah ia terbangun sendirian, seolah ia memang tak pernah diharapkan lagi. Lalu saat ia datang ke sekolah dengan cara jalan yang aneh karena area bawahnya yang masih sakit, tak ada sambutan seperti telur busuk yang bersarang di kepalanya atau lemparan tepung yang mengotori seragam sekolah nya. Namun rasa syukur itu hanya bisa ia dapatkan sampai jam 10 pagi saat istirahat pertama. Karena setelah ia selesai dari kelas sastra, ia dibawa dengan paksa oleh tiga orang murid yang ia yakini adalah orang suruhan Kris. Dua mencengkeram pergelangan tangan nya dan yang satu mendorong nya agar terus berjalan dan mencegah ia lari. Walaupun ia mempunyai keahlian dalam material art _toh_ itu tak pernah berguna jika sudah berurusan dengan Wu.

Mereka sampai disebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai paling atas di gedung sebelah barat. Tao didorong dengan kasar untuk masuk ke dalam sehingga tubuhnya terjerembab kedepan dan membuat nya jatuh.

"Pergilah dan ini untuk kalian"

Si pemilik suara yang jelas kita tau siapa itu melemparkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan hitam berlambang kuda kehadapan tiga siswa yang sudah membantunya menyeret Tao kehadapan nya.

Salah satu dari mereka menangkap kunci itu dan berterimakasih lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kris. Hanya mereka berdua karena Chanyeol harus mengikuti kelas musik sedangkan Sehun sibuk dengan kelas dance, meskipun kelas itu sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu namun ia masih betah disana karena ada senior yang ia suka ngomong-ngomong.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu"

Kris bangkit dari sofa dan menghamipri Tao yang masih terduduk dilantai. Ia sedikit membungkuk meraih wajah Tao untuk bertemu dengan dirinya.

Ia mengarahkan wajah Tao kesamping dan mata Tao kini menangkap sebuah pandangan yang meremukan hati nya. Dia bangkit dan berlari ke sebuah televisi yang menampilkan sebuah foto dua tahun lalu saat ia terbaring tanpa busana apapun dengan ' _dia_ '.

Tao berusaha menutupi layar televisi yang jelas jelas tak sepenuhnya tertutup oleh badan rampingnya. Mata nya mulai berair karena hati dan pikiran nya sakit saat ia diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian itu. Ia inginnya dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan nya dengan kris semampu yang ia bisa, namun seperti nya Kris malah menabur garam dilukanya yang menganga.

"Ku mohon hiks Yifa matikan hiks- jika dewan sekolah tau aku bisa dikeluarkan aku mohon" Tao berlari ke arah Kris yang tengah memandangi nya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Tao mengenggam tangan Kris erat seolah menyalurkan rasa kecewa, sakit dan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Kris melepaskan genggaman jemari Tao lalu ia perlahan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata panda itu.

"Kau adalah mainanku..." Kris memberi jarak diantara mereka, ia menatap dalam menuju mata panda itu yang semakin basah oleh air mata."... aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi sampai aku bosan dengan mu"

Pembohong ulung bernama Kris Wu. Pikiran dan hatinya sungguh memiliki jalan yang berbeda. Jika pikirnya begitu maka lain dengan hati nya yang ingin ia berkata

 _"Kau adalah kasihku dan aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi hingga akhir hidupku" hati nya menjerit ingin meneriakan nya._ Namun mulut nya menuruti logika bodohnya.

.

...

.

Tao sedang berada di kedai kopi tempat nya mengambil kerja paruh waktu, kedai kopi nya saat ini tak terlalu ramai mengingat hari sudah semakin sore sehingga tak ada yang mau mampir untuk mencicipi aroma kopi. Dan itu di manfaat kan Tao untuk memandangi ponsel nya yang sudah rusak dan tak bisa berfungsi lagi saat ia menemukan nya dimeja nakas pagi ini di apartemen milik Kris bersama sebuah surat dan black card.

Sebenarnya ada apa saat itu hingga Kris dengan tega membanting ponsel nya jadi seperti ini setelah mereka melewati malam yang- menggairahkan?

Tao menyimpan ponsel rusak nya ke dalam saku celana kanannya saat mendengar lonceng dari arah pintu kedai kopi berbunyi.

Dia melihat nya, berjalan dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi, dengan tatapan yang tak pernah bosan ia tunjukkan saat ia berhadapan dengan Tao. Kini pemuda itu sudah berada dihadapan nya dengan membawa aroma mint yang menjadi ciri khas nya.

"K-kris?"

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Kris masih mengamati dengan lekat, ia mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang pemuda itu lakukan. Menyalami pembeli, mengantar kan secangkir coffee untuk dua orang wanita yang berada di luar kedai. Bahkan terkadang hati nya bergetar saat ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum saat gerombolan murid wanita yang mampir ke kedai kopi itu memuji bagaimana manis nya wajah Tao.

Setidaknya Dia pernah melukis senyum diwajah itu dulu.

Dia berhenti memandangi Tao saat ponsel pintar nya bernyanyi lagu Lush Life milik Zara Larsson menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan itu dari Daddy nya. Tuan Wu yang terhormat.

 _'Pulanglah hari ini kita ada jamuan makan malam dengan keluarga Jung_ '

Dan itu membuat Kris mencengkeram ponsel nya dengan erat sebelum melemparkannya asal. Lalu ia turun dari mobil dan memasuki kedai tempat Tao bekerja.

Kris memandang lurus kedepan. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kikuknya Tao saat melihat Kris datang dan menghampiri nya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafas yang Tao keluarkan yang menandakan dia sedang takut. Pada dirinya.

"K-kris" bahkan dari suara nya kau bisa tau bahwa serarus persen Tao takut terhadap dirinya. Yang sekarang.

"Keluar"

"A-apa?"

"Kemasi barang mu dan ikut aku"

Tao tak bergerak, pikir nya masih mencerna setiap perkataan dari Kris. Dia tidak dilahirkan untuk mempunyai kesabaran yang lebih. Dan harus nya Tao tahu itu mengingat mereka adalah teman kecil dulu. Bahwa menunggu adalah hal yang Kris benci. Ia menghampiri Tao dibalik counter dan ditarik nya lengan Tao untuk keluar dari kedai kopi. Teriakan dari manajer kedai pun bungkam seketika saat Kris menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Kris lepas" Tao terus meronta saat Kris menarik nya dengan paksa untuk keluar dari kedai kopi menuju sebuah mobil audi hitam yang terparkir dengan anggun di seberang sana.

"Kris aku mohon, setelah ini aku harus mengunjungi Winwin di rumah sakit" Tao mencoba menarik tangan nya meskipun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia karena kenyataan nya Kris tak melonggarkan genggaman nya barang sedikit pun.

Kris berhenti sejenak menghela nafas kasar lalu ia menarik lengan Tao membuat tubuh itu tertarik hingga bertabrakan dengan nya. Ia merengkuh pinggang itu, memeluk nya posesif tanpa memperdulikan berbagai pasang mata yg melihat aksi mereka.

Kris mendekatkan wajah nya, ke diri Tao. Sedikit menunduk mengingat postur Tao lebih kecil dari tubuh tegap nya. Ia mengusap wajah Tao dengan lembut menyakinkan orang-orang disekitar mereka bahwa dirinya dan Tao baik-baik saja.

"Jika bukan karena diriku, mungkin kau akan mengunjungi adik mu di ruang Kremasi..." Kris tak menghentikan usapan nya di wajah Tao yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Dia beralih mengecup kening Tao dengan intens. Menimbulkan teriakan dari gadis-gadis seumuran mereka yang tak sengaja melihat adegan romantis ini "...jadi turuti perintah ku dengan baik, karena bagiamana pun juga kau harus mengingat siapa posisi mu dalam hubungan ini"

Hancur sudah.

Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Tao, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Melewati kerumunan orang yang melihat mereka. Kris membukakan pintu untuk Tao dan dengan otomatis ia pun duduk, dengan nyaman layak nya tuan putri kerajaan walau kenyataan nya dia hanya seorang budak istana.

Kris melajukan mobilnya membelah padat nya jalanan Beijing di sore hari ini. Jika kau perhatikan tak ada suara apapun yang menyelimuti susana di dalam mobil ini. Walaupun sesekali suara sesenggukan Zitao memecah keheningan dan itu membuat Kris semakin menambah kecepatan mobil dengan harga setara rumah itu.

"Kita sampai, turun!"

Kris keluar dari mobil, memutari nya hingga ia mencapai pintu sebelah kiri di mana Tao duduk. Ia membuka pintu sedangkan Tao masih diam tak berjanjak lebih memilih memperhatikan tempat kaki nya berpijak.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat diluar batas lagi" Kris masih berdiri didepan pintu samping mobilnya, menunggu Zitao untuk keluar. Lalu dengan sikap penurut Zitao akhirnya keluar mobil dengan sedikit paksaan karena tangan nya kembali ditarik oleh Kris. Mereka memasuki sebuah Butik ternama dikawasan Beijing dipinggiran kota ternama yang tak kalah _fashionable_ dari Vegas.

Semua pegawai yang melihat kehadiran putra tunggal dari pemilik butik sontak menunduk dan memberi hormat. Ya, Butik ini adalah milik Mommy Kris.

"Ubah dia menjadi lebih cantik dari _Cinderella_ "

Kris mendorong Tao, ia menyerahkan nya pada seorang lelaki dengan setelan modis dipadu rambut berwarna silver pudar namun masih terlihat _eye catching_ untuk di lihat.

"Kali ini selera mu tidak buruk, walaupun dia sedikit kacau dalam memilih pakaiannya, Ikuti aku manis"

Tao mengikuti kemana arah Jackson pergi, mereka menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan nuansa serba putih di padu dengan warna emas yang elegan. Tao tak henti-henti nya mengucapkan kata _'wow_ ' saat mata nya menangkap seluruh gaun yang indah terpampang didepan nya. Semua jas-jas mahal terlihat mengagumkan untuk dipuji, terbingkai indah disebuah lemari kaca yang membuat Tao bermimpi untuk mengenakan salah satunya. Ah, mata nya pun tak luput memberikan apresiasi sebaik mungkin pada rak-rak berisi sepatu yang didesain melingkari setiap etalase baju, terlihat sangat mengkilap saat cahaya lampu jatuh menyoroti mereka.

"Duduklah disini"

Tao terkisap dari kekaguman nya terhadap ruangan ini, saat ia melihat Jackson menepuk salah satu kursi di sana dan ia segera duduk disebuah kursi dengan kaca besar dihadapan nya. Dia memandangi pantulan dirinya sekejap, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya seperti sebuah debu yang tak sengaja jatuh di ruangan penuh dengan harta karun.

Jackson membuka sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang didalamnya terdapat alat make up dari merek ternama dunia yang dapat membuat kulit mu menjadi tampak lebih halus dan mulus, setidaknya itu yang sering dibicarakan oleh temen wanita sekelas nya saat mereka mencoba produk make up itu.

"Mari kita sulap dirimu agar menyaingi cantiknya Aphrodite"

"Aku lebih menyukai anggun nya Persephone, Aphrodite terlalu sexy dan itu bukan gaya ku" Tao berujar ramah saat Jackson menyapu wajah nya dengan kuas kecil berisi bedak. Aku jelaskan ini era dimana tak ada beda nya lelaki dan wanita jika itu menyangkut masalah make up dan fashion. Diluar sana banyak lelaki yang menggunakan make up jauh lebih tebal dari wanita. Kau jelas tahu itu bukan?

"Kecantikan Aphrodite lebih disukai banyak Pria, Zi dan Pershepone hanya gadis bodoh yang mempertaruhkan hidup nya dengan Hades untuk tinggal di neraka"

.

 **...**

.

Satu jam kebih dia menunggu untuk melihat bagaimana 'budak' nya diubah menjadi Cinderella. Dan kali ini Kris tak akan pernah menyesal untuk menunggu selama itu, mengingat bagaimana semakin indah nya sosok itu kini. Tao berada di hadapannya bersama Jackson yang turut memandangi nya dengan tatapan puas atas hasil kerja untuk merubah Tao.

"Apa ini sesuai dengan khayalan mu?"

Jackson bertanya seraya mendorong Tao untuk pergi ke samping Kris yang tak berkedip setelah melihat Tao keluar.

Setelan jaket abu-abu dengan kemeja putih yang satu kancing teratas nya terbuka. Celana jeans berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang nya. Jangan lupakan sepatu sneaker sekelas Nike bersarang indah di telapak kaki nya. Santai namun terkesan elegan.

Masih mau mendengar bagimana karya Jackson? lihat lah surai gagak nya yang nampak berkilau dibawah terpaan lampu. Jackson sengaja tak mengubah gaya model rambut Tao karena menurut nya Tao cocok dengan gaya rambut jatuh dengan sedikit poni yang membingkai wajah ayu nya, itu terkesan polos dan murni. Sial, dia lelaki.

Kris mengulurkan tangan nya dan Tao otomatis menyambut nya dengan gembira. Layak nya pangeran mengajak tuan putri untuk berdansa.

Kris sempat berganti pakaian saat ia menunggu Tao. Dia tak kalah menawan mengingat bagiamana Tuhan sangat mencintai Kris sehingga dia diberkahi wajah yang mempesona setiap orang. Badan atletis di usia nya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun sehingga model pakaian apapun akan terlihat pas saat ia mengenakan nya.

.

 **...**

.

Tao menantap keluar melalui jendela mobil Kris. Ia mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dipikirnya. Ia tau.

Taman ditengah kota.

 **"Yifan... aku ingin makan ice cream berikan aku satu yang rasa vanila oke?" Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan puppy khas nya. Dan itu menjadi kelemahan Kris, ia tak akan bisa menolak nya**.

 **"Aish jangan menatap aku seperti itu, baiklah aku akan membelikan mu"**

Lima tahun lalu ditaman itu ia mengingat nya. Saat mereka masih berumur 13.

Ingatan nya kembali ditarik saat mobil Kris melewati sebuah ayunan di sebuah taman dekat kompleks perumahan Kris. Tiga menit lalu

 **"Hiks mommy..."**

 **"Yakkk berhenti meangis... Yifan! aku mohon... ya?"**

 **Anak kecil dengan rambut hitam malam itu terus meniup luka di lutut si bocah tinggi yang tidak henti-henti nya menangis karena ia baru saja jatuh dari ayunan**.

Saat mereka berumur 7. Dimana rasa benci belum menggantikan peran sang cinta.

.

 **...**

.

"Kris sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?"

Tao kini bersuara saat dirinya kembali terjebak keheningan didalam mobil bersama Kris. Karena dia terlalu hafal jalan ini. Jalan menuju rumah kediaman Keluarga Wu. Tempat yang paling ia hindari setelah Sekolah nya.

"Makan malam... bersama orang tua ku" _'dan juga keluarga jung_ imbuh Kris dalam hati.

Tao tak pernah salah dengan ingatan mau pendengarana nya namun ia hanya ingin memastikan kali ini.

"Bersama s-siapa?" Tao gelagapan saat tau akan dibawa kemana oleh Kris. Jadi ini maksud nya Kris mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti ini? agar ia tak mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan keluarga nya?

"Lagi pula kau tak punya alasan untuk menolak, kau harus mengingat apa yang aku lakukan untuk menolong adik mu saat kau mulai berani melawan ku"

Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan khas elang yang sedang menangkap buruan nya. Mobil sudah berhenti sekitar lima menit yang lalu disebuah rumah mewah yang Tao kenal, karena dulu ia sering datang kesini untuk mengunjungi ibunya.

"Turun dan bersikaplah sopan seperti dulu"

Mereka memasuki rumah besar itu, ada sekitar sepuluh pelayan yang membungkuk memberi hormat kepada mereka di samping kanan dan kiri. Kepala pelayan Zhu menghampiri Kris memberi tahu nya bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Wu sudah menunggu mereka di ruang makan.

Samar-samar Tao bisa mendengar bisikan dari para pelayan wanita seperti _'siapa dirinya?'_ Lalu seperti _'Apa dia pacar baru tuan muda'_ begitulah kira-kira yang ia dengar.

Kris masih menggenggam tangannya, ia mencoba melepaskan saat ia bisa melihat ruang makan di jarak 5 meter namun Kris tak membiarkan dan malah mencengkeram nya lebih erat.

"Maafkan kami terlambat"

Yang ia tangkap dari pengalihan nya adalah bukan hanya kedua orang tua Kris yang hadir dalam jamuan makan malam ini. Ada seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di hadapan kedua orang tua Kris.

"Zizi? Kau Huang Zitao benarkan?"

Nyonya Wu bergerak cepat menghampiri dimana Tao berdiri. Dia menarik Tao untuk dibawa kedalam pelukannya. Ia memberi sekat dan mengamati dari bawah hingga atas tubuh Zitao.

"Iya s-saya Huang Zitao nyonya putra Huang Qian" tuturnya yang masih menunduk.

"Selama ini kemana kau dan keluarga mu pergi hem?"

"Sudahlah sayang biarkan mereka duduk dan makan terlebih dahulu" Nada penuh wibawa seorang Tuan besar Wu menyela.

"Baiklah kemari duduk disebalah ku dan Kau juga anak nakal" Nyonya Wu menarik Tao untuk duduk disebelah nya, sedangkan Kris disebelah kiri Tao, berhadapan langsung dengan Wanita cantik tadi yang ia tahu adalah putri dari Keluarga Jung.

"Kenalkan dia Putri dari Keluarga Jung, rekan bisnis Daddy dari Korea" Kris hanya memandang sekilas wanita itu tanpa memperdulikan pergelangan cantik yang menggantung indah untuk dijabat.

"Ehem"

Kris sadar akan sikap nya, lalu ia menjabat tangan itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dengan benar Kris"

"Wu Yifan"

"Jessica Jung, lagi pula siapa yang tak mengenal putra anda Nyonya" Jessica memperlihatkan senyum termanis nya ke hadapan Nyonya Wu. "Jessica baru saja sampai di Beijing minggu lalu, dan ia berniat untuk melanjutkan study nya di sekolah kita, paman Jung berharap kau menjaga nya dengan benar Kris"

Jika kau bertanya apa yang dilakukan Tao dia sedang mengaduk asal makan nya. Ia seperti orang asing yang bodoh saat ini, ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa saat kedua orang tua Kris sedang asyik berbincang dengan Jessica mengenai bisnis keluarga nya, alasan kenapa orang tua nya tak bisa datang malam ini dan bagaimana prestasi Jessica yang menjadi model terkenal untuk brand kaca mata sekelas _blanc and eclare_ dan sesekali Kris menanggapi nya dengan santai. Dan itu membuat Tao berfikir dirinya seolah seperti kutu pengganggu.

"Ah, Zi bagaimana dengan Qian Jie? Aku harap dia tak menjadi lebih cantik dariku" Nyonya Wu bertanya pada Tao menyelipkan nada canda diakhir.

"Ibu sudah menyusul ayah sudah disurga dua tahun lalu"

Tao tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya. Membuat nyonya Wu yang tahu dengan kejadian itu menggumamkan kata maaf dan memeluk Tao dan mengusap punggung putra dari sahabat baik nya itu.

Tuan Wu yang menyadari susana yang menjadi sedikit sedih. Memecah keheningan dengan kalimat yang membuat Kris terkejut bukan main namun ia dapat menyembunyikan nya dengan wajahk dinginnya.

"Kalian akan bertunangan satu bulan lagi"

"Dad, apa Daddy bercanda? Kami bahkan baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu"

"Kris pelankan suara mu"

Nyonya Wu berusaha menjadi penengah yang baik saat dimana kedua orang yang memiliki rasa ego yang tinggi itu mulai beradu argument mempertahankan keputusannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku suka-" tangan nya dibawah meja menggenggam jemari Tao dengan erat, sedangkan Tao memandangi Kris saat dirasa ada sebuah jemari yang menggenggam jemarinya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Nyonya Wu melihat aksi itu.

"Putuskan hubungan mu dengan siapapun itu, Kau tidak punya pilihan" dan Jessica tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tuan Wu. Dua jam yang lalu? Bahkan jessica sudah tau seluk beluk kehidupan Kris. Karena mereka pernah satu sekolah saat dirinya belum pindah ke Korea. Mungkin Kris tak menyadari itu, berterima kasilah pada kecanggihan alat operasi plastik Korea yang sudah membuat nya cantik seperti ini.

.

...

.

Pertunangan. Bahkan kalimat itu masih terngiang dipikiran nya hingga kini. Ayah nya pasti sudah gila. Dan yang membuat Kris semakin jengah adalah perkataan Tao yang menyetujui dirinya bersama Jessica saat di tanya oleh ayahnya. Kris berpikir bahwa Tao memang sudah tak memilki perasaan itu lagi.

Kris melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa memperdulikan gumaman Tao yang menyuruh nya untuk mengantarkan nya ke Rumah sakit.

Mereka sudah sampai diarea apartement mewah Kris. Entah setan apa yang memasuki nya, ia menyeret Tao dengan paksa menaiki Lift. Dia mendorong tubuh itu ke salah satu sudut. Memenjarakan yang lebih kecil dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan nya?"

"Ma-maksud mu?"

.

...

.

Kris mendorong Tao ke sofa dan membaliknya, ia bertumpu dengan tangan dan lututnya. Kris menekan tubuhnya di bagian belakang Tao.

"Aku menemukan sebuah pesan manis yang masuk di handphone mu tadi pagi"

Jadi itu alasan kenapa Kris mengancurkan ponselnya.

"Dari seseorang bermarga Wang"

Kris melepas pengait celana Tao. Membuat Tao bergetar ketakutan dengan aksi Kris. Mereka baru melakukan nya semalam dan rasa sakit nya belum pergi hingga kini.

"K-kris"

Tao bergumam samar saat Kris memasukan satu jari nya kedalam diri Tao. Karena ia tak berani bersuara. Karena ia tak diizinkan untuk menolak dia harus menerima. Karena Kris telah menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya. Dan Karena Kris masih menempati hati nya. Dia harus menerima nya, Kris malaikat penolongnya. Atau mungkin malaikat kematiannya.

"Aku salah menilai mu selama ini, kau jalang kecil yang luar biasa munafik"

Dia mulai menggigit bibirnya saat Kris menambah jari nya menjadi Tiga. Saat kau mencampurkan nafsu dan emosi menjadi satu inilah yang terjadi. Sakit disekujur tubuh nya mulai terasa.

"Dia berkata merindukan mu, ah dia bahkan mengirimkan foto kalian saat tidur bersama"

Kris membalik tubuh Tao, melemparkan nya ke sudut dinding. Tao memeluk dirinya sendiri melindungi tubuhnya dari Kris yang menghampirinya. Ia bisa mendengar suara ikat pinggang yang bergemricing saat Kris menarik nya dari celana.

Ia bergetar takut saat Kris bersiap akan mengayukan ikat pinggang nya.

"Ku mohon jangan..." Tao bergetar disetiap tarikan nafas yang ia hembuskan.

Kris sebisa mungkin menulikan pendengaran nya. Dan...

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Dan... apa hayo? Dan siapa lelaki bermarga wang itu? Entahlah cerita nya, makin lama makin absurd ya? Bingung ya? Jelek ya? Bosenin ya? Aneh ya? Ya maapin..

emmm First, sorry buat telat updet. I will tell you a classic reason, saya baru tahu Kuliah kek gini ternyata, Maba mana suara nya..? Tugas terus mengalir seperti airmata Tao yang disakiti Kris. *wlehhh

Second, kayak nya bakal telat updet lagi dehh chap selanjutnya.. eh gak tau deh tergantung ide nya.

Last but not least thankyu for fav, follow and riview. See ya..


End file.
